The Forgotten Species
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: The Digital World possesses many secrets, myths and legends; some known world wide and are being told from one generation to the next, while others were forgotten and left to rot in the passes of time. But one legend that refuses to submit to extinction, maybe the key to saving the two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not posting anything recently but I just finished my end of semester test and another reason was that I was suffering from writer's block. I'll try to continue my other stories as much as I can.**

Chapter 1:

_There exist a world where both it and its inhabitants are created from data called the Digital World and the creatures that inhabit it are Digimon or Digital Monsters._

_It was a mystery to how exactly the Digital World first came into existence when it did, the only thing known about its creation was that it was a parallel world that was created alongside another world called the Human World or the Real World to its inhabitants, humans._

_But even though the Digital World is different from the Human World in many different ways there was something that both worlds possess, myths and legends that span through the history of their existence; some nothing but what their names states them while others were very real._

_One of the legends spoke of a special type of Digimons that existed many Digi-millenniums ago, a type of Digimon thought to be impossible to exist._

_For you see, most Digimons were very different from human beings; they do not grow in a gradual pace, give birth to children or even die permanently but are reborn again in place called Primary Village._

_But this type of Digimons, they are the only creatures in the Digital World that do not follow those previous points, instead they are more to humans in those instances._

_The reason for this was because these Digimons have the biology of both humans and Digimons making them Bio-Hybrids; Digimons that have the strength and abilities of a Digimon but the skeletal and organic structure that is mostly the same as a human._

_The existence of the Bio-Hybrid came to be from whence some of the first humans and Digimons met and created a bond with each other, later that grew and grew until if finally became the beginning of a species._

_After that, Bio-Hybrids and Digimons have lived alongside one another for several Digi-millenniums before a major incident between the two groups had happened, causing many of the former species to die and brought them to near extinction._

_This led the Bio-Hybrids into hiding to protect what they had left and regain the numbers that they had lost._

_But as time moved on, many had forgotten the existence of the Bio-Hybrids, thinking that history had killed off the last of them._

_But the truth could not have been farther than what many believed…_

The sun was slowly rising from the horizon, basking the world in its warm, shining grace.

Among the many places being touched by the rising sun was a large bustling village, even though many would rather call it a city than a village from the sure size of the place.

All throughout the village people were either waking up to tackle the day or about to go to sleep, finished with their night job and were going to catch some sleep to get ready to do it again when the sun comes down while others were continuing on with their jobs or duties from the night before.

In one part of the village, a lump covered in a blanket was sleeping peacefully…

"_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_".

Until it was rudely interrupted by the loud ringing of the alarm clock on the bedside table next to the bed.

The lump groaned in annoyance from the loud noise and tried to ignore it in favour for some more precious sleep but alas it was not meant to be.

Finally submitting to the alarm clock, the lump throws the blanket off themselves and got up before moving to sit at the side of the bed.

Now sitting without the blanket covering their form, one could see that person sitting on the bed was actually a teenage boy but his physical appearance was not that of any normal teenager.

The boy had spiky mahogany brown hair that was currently messy from just waking up from bed, dark brown eyes that were half-lidded from sleepiness, very pale skin almost as pale as corpse even though he was very much alive and breathing and strangely he had three stitches at each end of his longer than normal mouth which made only a part of the mouth that was about the normal length usable.

The brunet turned his head towards his alarm clock to see the time which was fifteen past eight in the morning.

'Eight fifteen? Looks like I have an hour and forty-five minutes left before I have to meet the team' he thought as he turns off the alarm.

With a yawn so loud, his stitches struggled to keep elongated part of his mouth shut, he got up and stretched his arms and legs and enjoying the satisfying pops of his stiff muscles.

After another, albeit smaller, yawn, the brunet scratched his chest through the fabric of his all light blue pyjamas as he lazily gives a brief overlook of his room.

The first thing he noticed about his room was the untidy piles of books, scrolls tomes and different kind of stationary on the floor and his desk at the right of the room, which made him frown in annoyance.

With a sigh, he raised both his hands in front of him and made two quick claps before the room appears to come to life.

Opened books snapped shut while scrolls furred themselves closed before standing up alongside the tomes and stationary then started walking to the bookcase that was next to the desk, the two shelves above the desk and drawers of the desk itself where they kept themselves neatly.

The brunet grinned, which looked a little creepy on his face, at the sight of his now neat and tidy bedroom and thought 'I'm sure Ms. Shin would disapprove of me using magic to clean my room but it sure does make my life easier'.

With grin still on his face the brunet walks to the left of his room where a door was and snapped his fingers, causing his towel that was hanging on the towel rack to fly straight into his hand.

Opening the door, it showed that behind it was a bathroom with a mirror and a sink under it at the left of the room, a toilet a few steps away in front of the door and a bathtub/shower combination at the right of the room.

After hanging the towel in the bathroom towel rack, the brunet takes off his pyjamas, which showed his slightly scrawny pale skin body that came from heavy reliance towards magic over physical strength that was lightly covered with a few scars from accidents during sparing or actual battles.

The boy then pulls the lever to turn on the shower and adjusts the temperature until it was set just the way he wanted it to be before climbing in.

Later, the brunet comes out of the bathroom, completely dried and the towel wrapped around his waist before walking to the wardrobe next to the bathroom door.

He opened the wardrobe to look for what clothes he would wear for the day and soon pick out a set.

Bring it out of the wardrobe and with a snapped of his fingers, a poof of smoke surround him before it disappears to reveal the brunet with the towel in his hand and wearing his new outfit, which was a high collar dark blue long sleeved shirt that had a built in cloth mask to cover the lower half of the wearer's face and a pair of black straps that criss-cross from the shoulder to the opposite waist, a pair of dark maroon gloves and a pair of black pants.

Once dressed, the brunet walks out of his room but not before taking a dark blue pointed wizard's hat and a matching high collar cloak that was hanging from the clothes rack attached to his bedroom door.

Putting on his hat and cloak as he moves through the hallways of his home, walking past several doors leading to other rooms such as the guest rooms, the bedrooms of the other inhabitants and a study belonging to the owner before he manages to find a staircase leading to the ground floor.

Upon reaching the ground floor, the brunet enters another hallway and passes a pair of large double doors that leads into the large library that was filled with books, scrolls and tomes relating to facts and myths regarding human and Digimon kind.

The mage was thankful that his family was a moderately wealthy one that were also knowledge seekers, allowing him to become the very knowledgeable person he is now.

Continuing down the path, the brunet finally reached his destination; the kitchen where he found that his family was already there and were in the middle of eating breakfast.

Walking towards an empty seat next to a teenage girl that around four years older than him, who had long mahogany hair that was spiked out a bit like his but the back that was tied into a low ponytail ended between her shoulder blades and she had dark brown eyes identical to his, her skin was pale but not the corpse pale that the mage had, instead hers was the kind that was normally found on those that like to stay indoors a lot, on top of her head were a pair of barely noticeable white tipped light blue fox ears hidden amongst her hair and matching coloured bushy fox tail from the end of her spine.

She was wearing a long white lab coat over a basic light green shirt and a pair of light grey slacks.

Sitting in front of the two was an older couple but some would consider the sight to be very odd.

For the woman that was sitting in front of the mage had mahogany brown hair and brown eyes like both teenagers but having indoors skin complexion that the only other female in the family also had but instead of fox ears, the woman had silver wolf ears sticking out of her mid-back length straight hair and a silver wolf tail coming out from between her pink blouse and blue knee length skirt.

While sitting next to the woman was a man wearing grey robes with a crimson hood that hid most of his features except for his glowing violet golden eyes, making it a mystery to what either of his children had inherited from him, and he had a scythe with a pale golden blade and black curved handle with chains attached at the end that is connected to something inside his robes.

After briefly looking at his family, he looked down at the table to see what breakfast his mother had made for him this morning, which was scrambled eggs, bacon, a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice.

'Eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. Sounds just like the type of breakfast that I read from the library that the Western humans eat. Mum is cooking a lot of Western foods lately. Either she is trying new recipes or she thinks I'm really skinny and is trying to fatten me' the brunet male thought before shrugging his shoulders; food was food, it did not matter what his mother was trying to do as long as he gets to eat.

Giving his thanks for the food, the mage pulled down his mask and started eating at a respectable pace.

As he was in the midst of eating his breakfast the girl next to the young mage had finished her meal and puts her dishes into the sink then left the kitchen but not before calling out "I'm going to the hospital! I won't be back until evening!".

"Good luck, Jun".

"Have a nice day!" the mage's parents replied to their daughter now known as Jun, not sure if she heard them or not before she left.

The mage finished his breakfast not long after and puts his dirty dishes into the sink before looking at the clock to see how much time he had left before meeting his team.

'Hmm… I have around an hour and fifteen minutes left but I'm not in the mood to sit and wait until it's time to go meet the guys' he mentally debated before finally coming with a decision.

"Mum, dad, I'm heading off to meet my team" the mage informed before walking out the kitchen.

"Good luck out there, Davis".

"Come back home safe, son!" the brunet now known as Davis heard his parents replied as he walks pass the dining room and was halfway through the living room before finally arriving at the front door.

At the door, he put on a pair of black shoes then walked out the door; ready to take on whatever the day was going to throw at him.

Little that he know that this day would mark a great change for both him and his species…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Walking a few steps away from the front door of his family home, Davis took this moment to admire the beauty of his family property.

The land they own was quite large, allowing them to build a large two storey mansion in the middle of the property while still have enough room to have a garden and a small pond at the back the mansion and surrounding the property was a seven feet tall wall to keep unwanted people out.

Suddenly the sound of birds squawking brought Davis out of his look through his family property and brought a soft smile in his covered mouth before he raised his right arm out in front of him.

Three crows flew down from above and perched themselves on the brunet's arm squawking a few times before more crows followed them and landed around him until there was a small murder of crows surrounding him, squawking and looking at him with what could be seen as expecting looks.

Silently chuckling at the murder's antics, Davis brought up his free hand and snapped his fingers, causing a poof of smoke before it disappeared to show a bag of bird feed, in which he started pouring onto the ground.

The results were instance as the moment the feed touches the ground, the murder instantly began attacking it wherever it landed.

Chuckling again at the crows' antics, Davis snapped the fingers of now crow free arm, making the bag disappear in a poof of smoke, before hiding his arms inside his cloak then walking out the lavish flora design gate that marks the entrance to his family property.

Once outside, Davis was now standing at an intersection with three choices of where he could go; left, which leads to the main gate in and out of the village, right, which cuts through several houses of the middle class district then the military district before reaching the place he wanted to go, or middle, which leads to the market district, a large park that all the village children go to play, the Academy and finally his destination.

Normally, Davis would use the right path to get to his destination since it was the faster of the two paths but since he had at least an hour left before meeting his team, he would have around twenty to twenty-five minutes left before they arrive if he took that route, walking, and he was in no mood to wait for them.

'The scenic route it is then' the brunet mused before walking down the middle path, not waiting for the crows to finish eating their breakfast since he knew they would catch up to him.

Walking pass several houses that were part of the middle district, Davis soon arrives market district and as he walks through he could see several places were open already, stores and restaurants belonging to people who like to wake up early.

As he was walking down one street in particular, he noticed a small quite wooden stall that was design after a Japanese stall, if he recalled correctly from reading a book about modern Japanese culture that was built at the side of the road and as he smelled the air when he got near he could smell the aroma of ramen, which he remembered his mother coming home one day with that type of food that she had bought from a restaurant that he could not remember the name of, coming from it.

Then he heard the sounds of someone slurping noodles coming from the stall and could already figure out that it was a customer.

This brought Davis to a stop and turns his head to the left and looks pass the buildings of the market district and the incredibly high wall that protects the village since its founding to see that the sun was barely passing the top of the wall, meaning that it was still very early in the morning and caused a thought to pass through his mind 'Who eats ramen this early in the morning?'.

Squawking caught the mage's attention and he look forward to see a crow standing in the middle of the road right in front of him while he could see others standing on nearby buildings and objects.

Smiling at the sight of his crow, Davis shook the previous thought out of his mind and continued off into his walk.

The streets were empty except for the shopkeepers and restaurant owners that were preparing for the day, Davis and his crows that followed him either through the roofs or the ground and a few adults and children.

A comfortable silence surrounded the brunet throughout his relaxing walk through the market district until he came across the large park at the centre of the village.

The park was big and had all kind of facilities for children to play with either by themselves, which was rare for kids to do, or with some friends.

Walking through the park and watching some of the early raiser kids brought a sense of nostalgia in Davis, remembering the simpler times where he could just run around and play with friends enjoying the day as it went by, at least when he did get out of the house during his younger years.

He was a very shy child back then and was very embarrassed about his appearance, especially the stitches on his mouth.

But that all change when he became eight human years old, when he had gone to the place that happens to be just along the path he was going.

Continuing down the path, Davis then comes across the place that change his life for the better; the Academy.

The Academy was the only learning facility in the entire village, where young children learn the things they need to know in order to live in both inside the village and in Davis' case; outside the village.

To those that look at the Academy from the front would notice something about it right away, that being the fact that there was a large twenty feet tall stone wall that starts from the right of the Academy entrance and circles around, covering about two-thirds of its property while the remaining one-third had a basic five-in-half foot tall wired fence.

The reason for this irregular wall design was because that the Academy was split into two different segments, both using a different academic system.

The larger one that was kept behind a large wall uses a military academic system, in which students were taught the basics of normal civilian education for a short time before being taught how to fight, survive harsh situations and environmental conditions and were then separated into different classes during their finals years going according to choice of combat profession.

The reason for the large wall was to make sure that students do not accidentally hit passer-by's.

While the smaller less closed off part of the Academy was to teach civilians basic living skills, advance knowledge of their chosen professions and were not taught in self-defence.

Looking at the entrance of the Academy brought a smile on Davis' face as the memory of his time coming to the Academy came to him.

(Flashback Begins)

_A young eight human year old boy with spiky mahogany brown hair, dark brown eyes and skin reminiscent of that of a corpse wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt that reached to the palm of his hands, a pair of dark blue pants that ended above his ankles and a pair of black open-toed sandals, was walking with his parents to the Academy._

_The young boy was none other than Davis, who had turned eight just a few days ago meaning that he was old enough to enrolled to the Academy for the five human years military scholarship, which was consider a very important thing in the village and a great honour to the families of the students._

_It was a heavier burden to the children as compared to three human year civilian scholarship and it made many nervous of disappointing their families if they do not get to graduate._

_But this was not the reason for Young Davis to be the twitching and nervous mess that he currently is as he hides behind his parents, he was far from worried about failing the Academy and disappointing his parents for he had spent a lot of time in his family library studying on things one would need to know in the Academy and much more._

_No, the reason for Young Davis' worries were hidden behind the dark purple scarf wrapped around his mouth._

_The day after his birthday, Davis' parents noticed that his mouth seemed a little elongated and that the stitches that he had when he was four seemed to be struggling at keeping the extended parts of his mouth shut, so they brought him to their family doctor that after having a brief look through, added another set of stitches to aid the old ones._

_After that day, Davis has been hiding the lower half of his face even more than before; completely embarrassed at the fact at the eight he had four permanent stitches on his mouth, added with the fact that he had strangest skin complexion in the entire village; corpse pale._

_All of this combine had made Young Davis very worried, what if they found him very strange and did not want anything to do with him or worst; they would laugh at him for being so strange and might bully him._

_So here he is, a terrified and embarrassed brunet boy hiding behind his parents as they enter the place that would change his life._

(Flashback End)

Davis chuckled at those memories, back then he was very scared of being bullied and not making any friends and was very embarrassed of showing people his face.

But all of that change as time went by, all except the last one; he still did not like showing people his face no matter how old he was.

Thinking that he had wasted enough time reminiscing of the past, Davis continued down his route to his destination.

Moments later, the brunet had finally arrived at his destination but to his surprise three people were there waiting for him.

The large of the three was a person wearing a white knight armour with red shoulder, elbow and knee pads, a long crimson red cape that hides the sheath holding their sword if the sword hilt was any indication and a red helmet that covers their whole head except for their eyes which were currently closed as they leaned against a tree appearing to be resting but from all the groaning and cracking of the tree, one could tell that the armour the person was wearing was anything but light.

But the most interesting thing about the person was actually what was in the person's hands; it was a round shield. But this round shield was not any normal shield because first; the shield was large, it was bigger than the wielder's torso making it cover more than half of the wielder's body, second; it had a gold ring at the outer most part of the shield with golden triangles pointing outwards and are evenly spaced behind the ring and a second smaller gold ring with four red triangles inside it that were design to form a bigger triangle, proof that this shield was not any run of the mild shield nor was it a custom one, it was unique, and third; if one looked at the ground beneath where the shield was standing, you would see small cracks in the earth showing that shield, just like the knight's armour is actually very heavy.

Above the knight was teenage boy the same age as Davis, with spiky brown that was a few shades lighter than his, blue eyes, tanned skin and long slender black dragons tail, wearing a maroon cloth tied around his neck, a black long sleeved high collared one piece that ended at his ankles under a matching black tight sleeveless vest that prevents his shirt from rustling when he was moving, black fingerless back metalled gloves that allow him to use his claws for fighting sprinting or climbing, black metal forearm guards for both protecting his arms as well as keep his sleeves from making any noise when moving, a sheath at his right lower back that was housing a five inch long, one inch wide smooth blade combat knife that was strapped with a leather strap around his waist making it look like he was wearing a belt, special black thick sole open-toed sandals that makes almost every step he take completely silent, leather straps around above his ankles to remove the sound his pants leg rustling and on his left hip was a black metal dragon mask that would the upper half of the wearer face leaving small slits for the eyes.

The brunet was sitting on a branch, not caring about the fact that the tree he was sitting on sounded like it was going to topple from the knight leaning on it instead busy playing with a throwing knife he took out from a black pouch that was attached to the strap around his waist at his lower left back.

Standing at the tree opposite of the knight and brunet in black was a teenage girl about the same age as the brunets, with long red hair that reached the small of her back and was tied into a low ponytail, lavender eyes that were currently close with a scowl on her face for some reason, indoor pale skin, a pair of white tipped yellow fox ears on top of her head and three matching white tipped yellow fox tails.

She was wearing a deep forest green yukata with white flora patterns at the skirt with dark blue obi wrapped around her waist, a pair of black shorts, two dark blue pouches at both sides of her hips that she uses to store her magic talismans and a pair of forest green boot sandals.

Davis went to approach the trio but just as he was a few meters away, the brunet in black suddenly stopped playing with his throwing knife and turns his head to his direction.

"Yo, Davis!" he called out as he pockets the knife back into his pouch while still sitting on the tree.

This caught the red head's attention as her eyes snap open and she glared at Davis before harshly said "You're late".

Davis raised an eyebrow and asked "I'm not that late, am I?".

"Not really, Davis. Only about ten minutes or so. Rika's only mad because you made her wait and you know how much she hates people making her wait" explained the supposedly sleeping knight, who was still leaning on the tree with his eyes closed, in a muffled male voice.

The red head now known as Rika simply huffed in annoyance.

"Takato's right about that one, Davis. But what took you so long to get here? Normally you're the first one to get here but even Takato arrived earlier than you and he's always last to arrive because of that armour of his" the unnamed brunet stated before jumping of the tree and onto the ground.

"It's nothing to worry about Ryo, I just got lost thinking about the past that's all" Davis reassured his fellow brunet now known as Ryo, who accepted the answer and shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay guys, enough talking. We came to get a mission remember?" the knight known as Takato reminded his teammates as his eyes open to reveal two golden orbs before he pushes himself off the tree, much to its relief, and bends down to grab the handle then lifting the heavy shield with ease.

The others nodded their heads in agreement before they walked together to large building that is the office of the village leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that I have been taking a while to update but I had a long term writer's block but now it was gone and will be updating as quickly as possible. The next story I'm going to update is The Hazard and Miracles Brothers.**

Chapter 3:

The four Bio-Hybrids enter the building, a two story tower whose walls were painted deep forest green, while the clay tiles of the roof were brown as tree bark, representing the leaves and bark of the trees that had hidden and protected the village since the day of its founding from wild Digimons and, recently, the chaos that was brought from a group of Digimons called the Dark Masters and their armies.

The inside of the ground floor of the tower was a large, high ceiling room with four metal pillars made from a strong metal called Chrome Digizoid at the center of the room, a door opposite of the entrance that leads to the leader's office at the upper floor of the tower with a semi-circular red oak table.

Behind the desk was a white hair woman with snow white skin and light-near white blue eyes wearing a black business suit over a white shirt and black knee length skirt.

She was the village leader's secretary and was in the middle of looking through some documents that were strangely dry even though she had shards of ice and patches of snow sticking on parts of her body.

At the other side of the door was a small lounge, for people who had appointments with the village leader to wait before they can go to his office.

At the right side of the room was another desk just like the other one but this desk had a few colored boxes that were filled with scrolls; missions that were given by people in the village or, on occasions, digimons from outside the village and soldiers, from fresh Academy graduates to elite veterans, take them to boost the village's economy and relationship with a few of the nearby villages that knew of the village's existence and supplies it.

The secretary looked up from the paper she was writing about something and perked up the moment she saw Davis and his team.

"Ah! Motomiya-san, Nonaka-san, Matsuki-san, Akiyama-san, the Kage wants to see you four in his office" the secretary said in a Japanese accent.

In the village, English was the main language that every Bio-Hybrid used to communicate with one another there were many who took interest in other languages and taught their children how to speak those languages too.

The foursome looked at each other with confused looks, wondering what their leader wanted from them that early in the morning.

With a shrug of their shoulders, they walk to the door to the Kage's office and climb the staircase until they arrived at the second floor.

Davis politely knocked on the door and waited until an aged voice called "Come in", before opening.

The group walks inside the office with Ryo closing the door behind them before the stood in a line in front of an old mahogany desk that was filled with stacks of paperwork almost covering every inch of the table surface.

Besides the desk the office also had two chairs in front of it for people to sit when they are having a private meeting with the Kage, two couches at the middle of the office, at the right side of the office was a wall with pictures of all the Kages since the founding of the village until the current Kage and behind the desk opposite of the entrance was a large window that overlooked the entire village.

But what was the most important thing inside the office was the person sitting behind the desk, an old man with spiky grey hair, ember eyes and tan aged skin with a lot of wrinkles wearing a set of white robes, who was currently signing a form while grumbling about 'annoying paperwork' and 'burning it with a fire spell'.

After he was finished signing the form and putting it on the complete stack, which even though large was dwarfed by the number of uncompleted forms and other paperwork, the Kage turned his attention towards his guests.

"Ah. Davis, Rika, Takato and Ryo, how are you four this fine morning?" the Kage asked with a kind smile on his face.

"We're fine, Kage sir" Davis replied and getting nods of agreement from the other three.

"Good, good. You're probably wondering why I called you four to my office" the old man asked and after getting four nods, reached down into one of the desk's drawers and pulled out a scroll before throwing it to the person at the right of the group, which was Davis, before explaining his reason. "You four may or may not know this, but there are rumors going around the village and our ally villages that weird occurrences have been happening as of late".

"Defined weird, sir. We live in a world where a creature could be a dog one moment then a cat the next" Ryo asked as Davis just finished reading the scroll and was passing to the person next to him, who was Takato.

"Right, what I meant was that some areas that have villages or similar have gone dark for no reason. No contact of any form with anyone from outside the area and at some cases when a digimon enters these 'dark zones', they don't come back".

"Were there any survivors from these 'dark zones' or any known signs of anything unusual before an area becomes dark?" Rika questioned before receiving the report scroll from the knight.

"None from both official reports or from the rumors. It just happens and no one knows why".

"Then what does this have to do with us? From the reports, it says that the rumored 'dark areas' are too far away from anything that has a connection with our kind" Takato asked as Ryo receives the scroll and starts reading it.

The Kage puts his elbows on his desk with his hands folded under his chin and a serious look on his face before elaborating, "The reason why these rumors have to do with us, is that they are too many of them running around to be fake and as some of you know, rumors tend to either miss out or misinterpret on a few details. We need to see how much of these rumors are true and which are false and thus I'm sending you four to one of these 'dark zones' to investigate".

"But why us, sir? Surely there are other people capable to take this?" Davis questioned with an unnoticeable raised of an eyebrow.

"That may be true, but you four are the best team when it comes to going to unknown situations and coming out alive than any other of the elite teams that I could ever assemble. Your service record is proof of this".

The group looked at each other for a moment to think about it before nodding, then looking at the Kage.

"Looks like you're all in agreement, good. Head to the West Gate and head northwest, you would arrive at the 'dark zone' in a few hours at top speed. Remember; you are going there to investigate the area and bring back anything you find there back to the village. Good luck team. Dismissed" the old man dismissed before going back to his paperwork.

As the team leave the Kage's office, Ryo gives the scroll to Davis, who hid it in his pants pocket, before they all head to the West Gate.

It took an hour of walking for the group to arrive at the gate and since it was a little later into the morning, they were greeted by a lot of village people both civilians and soldiers.

After signing themselves out from the gate guard post, the group with the exception of Takato, since there was no tree that could withstand the weight of both his armor and shield thus forcing him to run on the ground, were jumping from tree to tree trying to reach their destination as quickly as possible.

A few hours later, the group arrive at the dark zone, which was a forested area without any problems and stopped at a small clearing to think of a plan.

"Okay, we're in the dark zone. Now what do we do?" Ryo asked, looking at Davis through the slits of the mask he wore.

"Simple, we search the area for anything out of the ordinary and if we encounter any digimons, question them if they seem friendly, if not; observe them from a distance. We will regroup a few hours later or if any of us found something very noteworthy" the mage ordered before bursting into a murder of crows that flew into one direction.

The rest of the followed suit with Rika bursting into smoke before it disappeared to reveal a three tailed yellow fox that then runs off to one part of the woods, Ryo jumps up to one tree and climbs it with the help of his claws before vanishing deep inside his part of the forest and Takato sneaks into the forest and disappears from sight, which is quite a feat considering that nearly every part of his armor and shield were colored blindingly white.

And so, the group searched the area; looking for clues and witnesses to find out how the area became dark, none of them noticing a strange black ring with an antenna and a camera flying above them.

(At an unknown part of the Digital World)

There is a dark room with many monitors that were facing a throne.

Sitting on the throne was a figure, who was looking at the large main monitor with great interest.

The monitor was showing Davis and his team just before they split up to investigate the area.

'What interesting looking digimons. I've never these species before, I wonder what they are and if they're strong' the figure thought before pushing a button on the control panel, causing a window to pop up at the monitor before it started comparing Davis and his team to all known digimon species.

(Back at the dark zone)

After a few hours in the search, they found no clues and stranger; they did not found digimons of any kind in the area.

Ryo, who was currently crouching on the ground with his hand down trying to find any evidence of a digimon.

'No tracks, no sounds of activity, not even a faint odor. Even though this area is too far away from any village or anything similar, it's illogical for there to be no digimons living here, let alone passing by this area. Something happened here…' the hunter trailed off mentally as he puts his hand under his chin.

Loud squawking brought Ryo out of his thoughts and when he looked up, he saw a crow standing right in front of him.

The squawk at him one more time before turning around and flying away.

Ryo, knowing who the crow came from, quickly followed the bird until it lead him into a clearing where he saw Davis standing in the middle just as the other two members appeared following their own crow.

The three made their way to their team leader as his enter his cloak, disappear from view.

"Report" Davis commanded.

Rika's fox form stepped up before it bursts into smoke and reveal her back in her humanoid form then reported "I've searched my part of the area looking for clues and witnesses but turned up with nothing so far".

Davis then turns towards Takato for his report, which the knight said "I've had the same situation as Rika. No clues and no witnesses".

The mage turns to the hunter of the group to listen to his report, which he states "Same thing as Wild Cat and Takato here. Whole lot of nothing, no tracks or any signs of activity. It's like they just disappeared or something".

Noticing that it was now his turn, Davis cleared his throat and said "Most of my search turned up with nothing until a moment ago, where my crows and I noticed a tall black spire not that far from here. I think this spire has something to do with this area turning into a dark zone, but we need to investigate this further to be sure".

(At an unknown part of the Digital World)

The mysterious figure sitting at their throne was staring at the main monitor with great interest for the window that was comparing Davis and his team to all known digimon species had finished its task.

It had marked all four of them as unknown and this was what caught the figure's attention.

'Unknown? Impossible, my databanks have records on every digimon species in the whole Digital World! I must have these four as my slaves!' they thought before pressing a few buttons on the control panel.

(Back at the clearing in the dark zone)

The group were getting ready to head off to the spire that Davis had found, to go investigate but were stopped when they started hearing some rustling noises coming from the surrounding foliage.

They quickly grouped together with their back facing each other and brace themselves for what might come out from the forest.

Then, coming into the clearing were a horde of various types of digimons but they were wearing strange black rings on different parts of their bodies and their eyes were red and glowing menacingly.

"Looks like we found the area's inhabitants and they don't look happy from the looks we're getting" Ryo said as his hands slowly edge towards his knife and pouch, ready to react at a moment's notice.

"There's something wrong with these digimons. Look at their eyes, they're entirely red" Takato stated while bringing his shield closer to his chest to shield most of his body as his free hand grabs the handle of his sword.

"Takato's right, these digimons have red eyes. There are no other digimon species that have this eye color except for the Devimon species" Davis added as his hands twitch in anticipation inside his cloak, waiting for the hostile looking digimons to move.

"That's really strange. What should we do, Davis? Drop 'em like junk data and continue to investigate or get away from them and head back to the village?" Rika asked as she raised one hand into a half pray while the other was extended in front of her before silently chanting a prayer then smoke appeared in a roughly shaped staff before dissolving to reveal a golden staff with a ring at one end that had multiple rings in it.

"No, don't kill them unless you need to. Whatever is happening to these digimons has something to do with this place becoming dark. Killing them would gain us nothing but lost lives on our conscious" Davis ordered as they watch digimons slowly walk towards them.

Then, the digimons started charging at them before jumping to tackle them but Davis and his team were ready.

Two of them tried to tackle Davis but he twirled his body just as they were within arms-distance, making his cloak fly up and block their view making them fly pass him before he grabs them by the legs and throws them back into the forest, accidentally taking off a black ring that was latched on one of their legs from the force of the throw.

'What is this black ring? I have never seen anything like this before…' Davis thought before keeping the ring in his pants pocket and putting his questions at the back of his mind just as a new wave of enemies charged at him.

While Ryo knocked back one of his attackers with another one that he used as a weapon before soccer kicking one more away from him then throwing his improvised weapon at digimon that tried to sneak attack Rika.

Meanwhile, said red head twirled her staff, building her momentum before swinging it at three digimons, swatting them away before getting into a defensive stance.

As that was happening, Takato shield bashed a couple of digimons back before, in a feat of incredible strength, quickly redirected his shield and smashed it at a digimon trying to sneak attack him.

The battle continued for a few minutes but it was not lighting up as the attacking digimons kept fighting relentlessly no matter how many times they knocked them down.

Kicking back another digimon, Davis stopped to observe his surroundings and notices something.

'There's something really wrong with these digimons. They keep attacking even after getting injured so many times and fighting for so long. They seem to have no sense of self-preservation. We can't keep fighting like this' the mage thought as he turns towards his teammates.

"Team, grab my hand!" he ordered as he extended his left hand in the middle of the formation.

The group did as they were ordered without any hesitation and the moment their hands wrapped around his, they disappeared into thin air, shocking all the digimons there into a stupor.

(At an unknown part of the Digital World)

"_WHHHHAAAAATTTT_?!" was roared in the dark monitor room before the sound of something loudly banging on keyboards.

The mysterious figure glared at the screens, trying to find those unknown digimons but could not find any trace of them at all.

"_RAAGGGHH_! Where did they go?! Dammit!" they roared again, slamming their tightly clenched fists again.

(Just outside the dark zone)

At the same time during the team's disappearance, in between a thick foliage of trees; Davis and his team reappeared out of thin air, right in front of a lone crow.

"Thanks for the save just now, Davis" Ryo praised as their arms lay by their sides while they look around to make sure they were safe.

"Yeah, but the mission was a dud. The only thing we got to report back to the Kage is that digimons in dark zones are to be considered hostile, we didn't even got to investigate the spire you found" Rika frowned.

"That's true, Rika but I think I found the next best thing" Davis said as he takes out the black ring he got from the beginning of the fight.

"A ring? What's so special about this thing?" Ryo asked, walking up to his fellow brunet and takes the ring before inspecting it.

"I accidentally took it off from one of the digimons during the fighting. I've never seen anything like it before. You guys take it back to the village and drop it off at the Research and Development Department, see if Henry, Janyu and his team can figure out what this thing is".

"'You guys'? You're not coming with us, Davis?" Takato asked.

"No, the mission scroll stated that the rumors said there are several dark zones all over the Digital World. I try to find another dark zone and see if there are anything I can learn from there" Davis said, turning around preparing to leave but was stopped by his teammate.

"Davis, are you sure that you want to go alone? I can come with you" the knight suggested but the mage shook his head.

"No need, Takato. I can handle this on my own" the brunet reassured his friend before he burst into a murder of crows that flew away.

The team watch the crows for a while before leaving to head back to the village to drop off the black ring.

The murder flew over the trees, squawking and watching over everything for anything suspicious for a few hours.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion could be heard nearby, gaining the crows attention making them flew the source to investigate.

When they arrive near the explosion, they group together at a nearby tree branch before merging back into Davis.

The young mage walks to the edge of the branch and looks down at the clearing before him.

He saw a teenage brunet boy with wild busy hair, brown eyes and tanned skin wearing an opened buttoned green jacket over a white shirt that was kept outside the waist, a pair of grey pants and a blue headband under a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses, a small orange lizard with emerald green eyes, a blond boy with azure eyes and pale skin wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow and green shirt and a pair of green shorts and a small orange creature with four legs, blue eyes, bat wings for ears and a yellow bottom that were standing a ways away from where he was, staring at something in shock and horror.

Following their gaze, Davis saw that the something was actually a someone, a girl, who had chocolate brown hair that reached above her shoulders and pale skin and was wearing a sleeveless pink and white shirt, a pair of long pink fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, a pair of yellow shorts and a small silver camera hanging around her neck, from where he was standing but he could not see her face as she was looking away from him, looking at her ankle, which he guess might be sprained.

He also notices that a white cat with purple tipped ears, yellow gloves with orange stripes and black sharp claws and a purple tipped and stripped tail was standing protectively in front of the girl.

A loud roar was heard and Davis then noticed a black and white triceratops that was in the midst of charging at the incapacitated girl.

'Those two are in danger!' Davis exclaimed mentally before disappearing into thin air and reappearing in front of them, faster than a blink of the eye.

"Firewall!" the mage called as he swings his hand in a sweeping motion before a tall wall of fire appeared, shocking the triceratops and diverting its course, making it crash into a tree.

As that happened, the girl, who had her eyes closed believing that the end was about to come, slowly opened her eyes, which were chocolate brown not unlike her hair, and looks up to see what had happened before she saw the wall of fire and saw her the back of her savior.

The brunet girl's eyes widen along with the white cat before they gasped in unison "Wizardmon?".

Davis heard the gasps and turns his attention away from the triceratops, Monochromon.

When his eyes landed on the girl's face, his mouth gaps open behind his mask while his eyes widen in shock.

What his eyes saw was not a human brunet girl but instead was a girl with chocolate brown hair reaching between her shoulder blades while two bangs frame her face and crossed under her chin, matching chocolate brown eyes with a burnt orange tint and pale skin that looked not unlike that of a doll along with puppet like joints at her joints wearing a black sleeveless Lolita dress that reached her mid-thighs with dark purple floral patterns at the skirt and lower-abdomen, a pair of black short heeled boots, two dark brown packs attached to a leather belt she wore sideways around her waist, a pair of black fingerless gloves that ended short of her elbows, a pair of black stocking that reached her mid-thigh and a pair of black shorts under her dress.

"Harika?" Davis gasped, looking like he had just seen a ghost but before he or anyone else could do anything, a loud roar caught their attention.

They all turn towards the source which was the Monochromon, who had gotten back to its feet and was getting ready to charge again.

'How annoying' Davis sighed mentally as he looks back from his shoulder and saw that the image of Harika had disappeared and the brunet human girl was there in her place still holding her sprained ankle.

Turning his head, his gaze falls on the other humans and shouted, "You two, get the girl to safety! I'll take care of this!".

This snapped the two boys out of their shocked stupor and quickly spring into action and runs to the girl to help her but Davis paid little attention as he focuses back at the currently charging Monochromon.

"Earth Pillar!" the mage called out as he raised his hand in a lifting motion, causing a solid pillar of rock to shoot out of the ground that hits its chin with enough force to send it flying back.

The Monochromon landed on its back but it did not back down, as it turn its body onto its side and tried to get back on its feet before turning back towards him, ready to fight again.

'This Monochromon is getting on my nerves. It must be like those other digimon I fought at the dark zone. Relentless and no sense of self-preservation. There must be some way I could use to stop it' Davis thought as he starts looking around.

Suddenly, he heard the voice of the white cat, Gatomon, called, "Aim for the dark ring!".

'Dark ring?' the mage thought in confusion before examining Monochromon's body for anything that might resemble a ring and soon found a black ring.

His eyes widen in recognition and thought, 'Isn't that the same ring as the one I took from that dark zone digimon? They must be related to the reason there are dark zones and why digimons are acting violent and maybe that spire that I didn't get to investigate but that last part I'm not so sure yet'.

Davis waited for the Monochromon to charge at him, knowing that all the humans and rookie level digimons had fled to a safe distance, and burst into a murder of crows that flew into different direct while flapping their wings rapidly making their feather fly all over the place, blinding and distorting the triceratops' view, confusing it for a moment, enough time for the murder to reform back into its original form behind it.

The brunet faces Monochromon and points his finger at it before he called "Lightning Bolt!".

Out of thin air a bolt of lightning strikes down at the triceratops, more specifically the dark ring with such force that it shattered into pieces.

Monochromon twitched a little from the electricity but manages to shake it off just as its eyes return back to their old blue color before it looked around his surroundings.

It dully noted the human children or the rookie digimons before it but what caught its attention was the strange cloaked child that did not seem so special but there was an aura around him that scared it.

Monochromon could tell that this person was powerful and now that it was not under the influence of the dark ring, it was scared of him.

The triceratops did the first thing it could think off; run as far as possible from it.

'I see, the ring is the key to all of this. I have to report this to the Kage' Davis thought before turning the group.

"Are you all okay?" he asked as he looks at them with his eyes staying a moment longer on the brunet girl.

'They're humans. The only humans that are allowed in the Digital World are the Digidestind. Another generation has been chosen…' he noted mentally as the tall brunet boy stepped forward.

"We are now. Thanks for helping us, Wizardmon" the human said with a grateful smile on his face.

"There is no need to thank me, Digidestind. And I'm not a Wizardmon" Davis said, making the group stare at him in shock.

"What? Then what are you?".

The mage did not say anything as he turns his head to look at the horizon and noticed that it was about to get dark before turning back to look at the group and tipped his hat to shadow his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you but it's getting dark. I might tell you if we ever saw each other again" Davis said before he disappeared into thin air, leaving behind the group of humans and digimons, stunned.

(A few meters away from the West Village Gate)

Davis reappeared at the edge of the forest that protects the village and walks to the counter to sign himself in before heading to the Kage's tower.

Even though Davis could use his special teleportation technique to get there in an instant since there was no barrier in existence that could stop it, he did not because it always startled people and make civilians jumpy.

He reached the tower in an hour and after getting conformation from the secretary that the Kage was in and was available, went straight to the office.

Davis knocked on the door and waited for the old man behind it to called "Come in", before entering.

The mage closed the door and walks in front of the village leader's desk before waiting for the Kage to finish signing the report in his hands.

Once he finished and puts the paperwork onto the finished pile, the old man puts his full attention towards the mage and said "Hello, Davis. Your team had arrive a few hours ago without you and debrief me on your mission. Mind telling me why?".

"There were too many unknowns in the mystery of the dark zones and the interference we encountered had cut the investigation short. I thought with the use of my 'Crow Transformation', I could try to collect more information" Davis explained.

"And do you mind telling me, what did you find?".

Thus Davis retold everything that had happened to him after he left his team to investigate the dark zone further.

After half an hour, the mage had finished his recount of his part of the mission and was now waiting for the Kage's, who had his elbows on his desk and his fingers intertwined under his chin while staring at him with a thoughtful look in his eyes, response.

"So, these black rings, or dark rings as the Gatomon you encountered called them, are controlling the digimons that they latched on and gives them glowing red eyes, not unlike that of the Devimon-species and you believe that they are also related to those black spires you spotted when you were with your team and a few times during your solo search but not only that but you had also encounter a new generation of Digidestind. Did I miss anything?" the Kage summed up, looking at the person in front of him expectantly.

Davis shook his head, making the old man sigh and become silent for a moment then he looked back up.

"Davis, I have a mission for you" he said, making the younger of the two stood up in attention.

"Yes, sir?" the mage asked.

"As you and anyone else in this village knows, our kind the Bio-Hybrids came to be from the bond of humans from the Human World and digimons from the Digital World, who were the first ever Digidestind and Digimon pair that saved the Digital World from a great evil in the past. Our ancestors made a pact with their parents and their allies that they and their descendants will protect the Digital World no matter what" the Kage droned on about the Bio-Hybrid history.

"Sir?" Davis interrupted, wondering where the history lesson was going.

"Right. As I was saying… Davis, I want you to go and help the Digidestind in handling these dark zones and stopping the one responsible for them" the village leader explained while writing the mission down on a scroll before signing it then giving it to Davis.

"Don't worry, sir. I won't fail you" the mage said before leaving the office and heading home to rest after a long day.


End file.
